The Future Tale, de arimasu!
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: The Keroro Gunso cast are older, and most of them are now married with kids. Discover the adventures that await characters both old and new! DISCONTINUED
1. Doyuyu: Dinner or Disaster?

**Yes, it's finally here! After requests of some continuing story after my other Keroro Gunso fanfic, 'Family and Love', I have finally decided to turn it into a long fanfc. There will be pairings such as DororoxKoyuki in this story since this DOES take place when the Keroro Gunso cast members are older and married and so on.**

**Doyuyu, my OC from the fanfic, 'Family and Love' will be in this fanfic as well.**

**Some people who like other pairings that are not in the fanfic, I am sorry and if you don't like the story, don't bother reading this.**

**Finally note is that the fanfic will take place right after 'Family and Love', so you should read that first, but only if you want to since it doesn't really affect the plot in this fic.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Doyuyu; Dinner or Disaster?! de arimasu!**

The young blue Keronian with the teal eyes, wearing the yellow cap that bore a six starred shruiken as well as on his belly, adjusted his cap to make sure it was not out of place, while he stood beside his parents at the doorway, waiting for it to be answered, as they were guests tonight for dinner at the Hinata Household.

Of course, the Keronian—Doyuyu—was quite excited for this as well as nervous. He waited with both his parents—Dororo and Koyuki—as they could faintly hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door from the inside.

Dororo noticed how his son was behaving as he looked down at the young Keronian, "Are you all right, Doyuyu?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Doyuyu quickly snapped out of it as he looked at his father and put on a smile. "Yeah, I am, dad." he assured.

Dororo nodded in understanding—decided not to farther question the tadpole's nervousness mixed with excitement, for he had a good idea why he was acting the way he was.

"Make sure you're on your best behavior in Natsumi-san's and Giroro's home." Koyuki told Doyuyu, also looking down at him.

Doyuyu nodded at his mother, "I will, mom, don't worry."

Koyuki smiled at him, just before the front door they stood in front of opened and were greeted by a young red-headed human woman, with hair that reached down to at least to her shoulders, with mature brown eyes, other adult-like features, while wearing a nice white collared tucked under a pink sweater, and finally wearing blue jeans.

Upon seeing the three Keronians, the woman smiled. "Hello, Koyuki-chan and Dororo!"

"Hello, Natsumi-san!"

"We trust you, Giroro, and your daughter are well?"

Natsumi nodded. "We are." she replied, "What about you?"

"Fine also." Dororo responded simply.

Natsumi smiled. "Good then." She turned her attention to Doyuyu as she kneeled a bit in front of the Keronian so Doyuyu wouldn't have to make eye level so high. "How are you, Doyuyu?" she asked, smiling.

Doyuyu smiled at her, "I'm fine, too," he said, bowing his head to her very slightly to show his manners. "It's nice to see you again."

Natsumi grinned a bit, before standing up again. "Such a polite son you have."

Koyuki giggled a little, "He did get it from his father." she explained, while Dororo seemed to have rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well, enough of the talking out here in the cold." Natsumi suggested. "Besides, dinner is ready now and the stupid frog, Pururu-chan, and Peroro are already here also." she explained, gesturing for the Keronians to come inside, in which they did, before walking inside herself and closing the door behind her.

After entering the warm house, a young Keronian peeked his head around the corner of the end of the hallway to see the new guests and almost instantly revealed himself as he stepped out of his hiding place.

The young male Keronian was purple, with a yellow cap that bore a yellow Keron star symbol with another on his belly. His eyes were much like a similar sergeant that were black.

"About time you got here, Doyuyu-kun!" the purple frog said as he approached Doyuyu, "Been waiting forever for you!"

"Um…hi to you too, Peroro-kun…" Doyuyu said, referring to the Keronian by the name, a bit frightened.

"Rude and a troublemaker like his father…" sighed Natsumi in annoyance, heading to the direction to the kitchen, with Dororo and Koyuki shortly after, following.

"Play nicely now!" Koyuki told the two children, before disappearing into the kitchen with Dororo and Natsumi.

Doyuyu and Peroro watched as the adults left them alone in the hall, and moments later, Peroro turned to look at Doyuyu.

"Anyway, let's go play or something in the living room!" suggested Peroro with a smirk.

"What's there to play?" asked Doyuyu, curiously, feeling some fear, wondering what ideas Peroro had for 'fun'.

Peroro's grin seemed to have widened. "You'll see." he replied.

Doyuyu noticed something that he recognized as something involving mischief with the grin Peroro had and suddenly felt a bit more fearful.

"Oh! Hi, Doyuyu-kun!" A young female voice greeted from down the hall.

Doyuyu and Peroro both looked in the direction of where they had heard the voice and coming towards them from the end of the hall was a female human girl—about their own age in Pekoponijn years—who assembled Natsumi in ways as a child—having brown eyes, her hair seemingly a bit of lighter color than that Natsumi's and had them up in pigtails that reached down to her shoulders, and while wearing a orange long sleeved shirt and wearing blue shorts that was mid-way to her knees.

Doyuyu felt his heart beat faster inside of his chest and his face redden slightly that he fought back as he saw the girl approached.

Natsuki—Natsumi's and Giroro's daughter—who was much like both her parents, being hot-tempered at times, being tomboyish, both also being a little more calmer than her parents and a tad more caring. She had been friends with Peroro and Doyuyu since they were very young. Despite her being a human, she got along quite well with the two. Also being Doyuyu's crush that she seemed completely unaware of.

"Uh…um…uh…h-hello to you too, Natsuki-chan." shuttered the blue Keronian nervously to Natsuki, who had stopped in front of her two Keronian friends.

Natsuki smiled at the nervous frog. "It's been a while since you've been over here. So…how are things with you?" she asked.

"Uh…w-well, f-fine…" Doyuyu responded nervously. "Y-you?"

Natsuki smiled again at the frog, "Fine too." she replied back, before glancing at Peroro. "What were you two talking about?" she asked.

Doyuyu was about to reply, but was interrupted as Peroro put his arm around Doyuyu's shoulder. "We were going to the living room to play with something from my dad!"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes a bit at Peroro, in a way that reminded them of her mother, Natsumi. "You better not cause any trouble again…" she muttered. "Remember last time?"

Peroro simply smirked again and grabbed both Doyuyu's and Natsuki's hands and begun to drag them out of the hallway into the living room, "Don't worry! Nothing will happen!" he assured. "You can trust me!"

"How many times have we heard that?" asked Doyuyu, a bit annoyed and suspicious.

Peroro shrugged him off, "You worry too much!"

About at the same time in the dining room and kitchen, Natsumi was busy preparing some final meals and getting the dishes of food to the table that had extra chairs at the table for the adults, while there was a smaller table out for the kids.

Koyuki was helping Natsumi to do so, while Pururu set the silverware at the table, Dororo assisting in anything else, and Keroro was already sitting down at the dinner table, waiting impatiently for the dinner he craved for.

"Gero…" he grumbled. "Hurry it up, I'm starving here!"

Giroro glared at the green frog, dangerously from near by, while petting their pet cat, Neko, who was older, a little. "Quit being impatient before I make the kitchen a little messy…" he growled at Keroro, who had responded by gulping a lump nervously down his throat.

Giroro—the previously red Keronian—was now a human who had short blonde hair, brown eyes, with the scar he still had as a Keronian across his eye, wearing black shirt, with a bit of a heavy green vest over it, and having on blue jeans that were a bit loose and ripped at the knees slightly. He apparently was used to living as a human and liked it.

"By the way, Natsumi-dono…" Keroro begun to Natsumi as she came to the table with some of the dinner to place it down, and Keroro attempting to avoid Giroro getting angry again, "When did Fuyuki-dono mention he'll be returning with Momoka-dono and their daughter?"

"He called a couple days ago from Egypt, explaining that he should be back in Tokyo a few days from now after he and Momoka-chan look at something involving some 'mythical' mummy…" Natsumi explained, sitting down at the table to relax a couple minutes and sighing. "Little brothers never change…"

Giroro looked around, "Where's Natsuki?" he questioned, continuing to look around for his daughter.

"Playing in the other room, I think, with Doyuyu and Peroro…" said Natsumi. "Don't worry…"

"I-I'm not worried…" Giroro said, trying to not show really fatherly concern. "I'm…still worried that Keroro's son will cause trouble…"

"Same here…" muttered Natsumi.

"I am also a bit worried…" Dororo admitted.

Pururu sighed. "Peroro did get his father's mischief-causing personality, unfortunately." she said, before all eyes reverted to Keroro.

"Gero…what?"

Meanwhile, in the other room, which was the living room, Doyuyu and Natsuki waited a bit impatiently, wondering what exactly Peroro had to show them.

"Feast your eyes on…" begun Peroro, an object unseen that he held behind his back, before finally taking it out and revealing it. "The weapon that was one of the most powerful weapons of the Keron army…the Kero Ball!"

Both Doyuyu and Natsuki gasped in amazement at the object Peroro held in his hands. They had heard that the Kero Ball was indeed a powerful weapon that ironically belonged to Keroro, while he was still in charged of the disbanded Keroro Platoon. Though Keroro, Pururu, and Peroro still lived in the underground base that was once used as a headquarters for the platoon.

"I can't believe it…"

"How did you get that from your dad…?"

Peroro grinned a little, "Simple! I stole it from dad's possession, while he wasn't around."

In moments, the expression on Doyuyu's face changed from amazement to shock and fear. "Y-you took it without asking?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" questioned Peroro, his grin disappearing and replaced with a frown. "I just took it so we can play with it for a little while, then I'll return it before dad realized it's missing."

"You idiot!" shouted Natsuki. "You can get into a lot of trouble for taking it and get us in trouble for even showing us!"

"Shh!" hissed Peroro, "Keep it down! Do you want to get us busted?"

"Please, Peroro-kun!" pleaded Doyuyu, "Put it back before our parents find out!"

Peroro snorted slightly, "Fine." he said. "But only after I give the Kero Ball a little go. Just for five minutes."

Doyuyu and Natsuki hesitated a little. "…You promise only five minutes?"

"Of course!" said Peroro. "You can trust me!"

"Somehow I can't…" mumbled Natsuki.

"Alrightly, then, let's see what the power behind the Kero Ball!" announced Peroro as he pressed a random button on the round object.

They all braced themselves for what may happen, before suddenly what appeared to be a piece of angel cake on a small plate appeared over head above Peroro, and he caught it as it fell.

"Wow! Sweet!" said Peroro, amazed, before taking the piece of cake and started eating it.

Natsuki was gaping as she saw her friend eat the cake that had appeared after he had pressed a button on the Kero Ball…and suddenly…she felt an urge to try it out…and get a slice of cake mostly also.

"Hey, let me try it!" shouted Natsuki as she snatched the Kero Ball from Peroro's hand, while he used the other to continue eatting his cake. "Hmm…this button, right?" she pressed what she remembered Peroro had and almost instantly after doing so, a whole angel cake with strawberries dotting on the icing, on a plate appeared on the ground in front of Natsuki by her feet.

"Wow! So cool!" Natsuki exclaimed, excitement fitting her as she at down on a near by chair to begin eating some of the cake, "I so take back what I said!"

"Ya see? Taking the Kero Ball wasn't a bad idea!" Peroro said, now finished eating and now in possession of the Kero ball again. He looked at Doyuyu, who didn't seem too excited about wanting to use the Kero Ball. "What about you, Doyuyu-kun? Want some cake or some other sweet or something?"

"Uh…no…" replied Doyuyu, a bit nervous speaking up, "I can't eat sweets for reasons…and it'll spoil our dinner…Plus, we shouldn't even be playing with the Kero Ball!"

"Wuss…" Peroro muttered, narrowing his eyes at bit at Doyuyu. "We're not going to get caught!"

"Yeah we will! Then we'll get into trouble!"

"No we won't!"

"We will! We need to put it back now!"

"Okay, fine! Happy now?!" shouted Peroro angrily and defeated. "I'll put it back by teleporting down to dad's room using it…" he said as he examined the buttons on the Kero Ball. "Hmm…I think it's this one!" he announced as he pressed another random button on the Kero Ball.

However, instead of teleporting him like he thought…it instead began to glow an eerie purple and black color surrounding the outside of the object and shake a little violently.

"Ah!" Peroro exclaimed in shock and fear as he dropped the Kero Ball from his hands onto the floor, as it continued to shake violently, while the purple frog backed away fearfully, along with Doyuyu doing the same.

"W-what did you do?!" asked Doyuyu, continuing to back away while watching the violently shaking Kero Ball.

"I-I don't know!" admitted Peroro, starting to feel regret for taking the Kero Ball from his father without with his knowledge.

"What is it going to do?!" exclaimed Natsuki, hiding behind the chair she was sitting on for cover for whatever might happen.

The Kero Ball seemed to stop shaking almost instantly as the glow around it faded away and just sat down on the ground, still. The three friends were silent, waiting to see if anything may happen for several tense moments, before finally, all relaxing and sighing in relief.

"That was a close one…" sighed Peroro.

Suddenly, the Kero Ball glowed again, brightening the whole room with blinding light, and the kids being forced to cover their eyes to protect them from strong light. It eventually died down as they uncovered their eyes and were relieved to find the Kero Ball back to normal, without shaking or glowing anymore.

"Thank goodness that's over…" said Doyuyu, as Peroro picked up the Kero Ball and his friends approached him with caution, while he held onto it.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Natsuki curiously, as he stared at the round object.

"I don't know…" admitted Peroro, while he did the same. "But I'm this stupid thing back before it ends up getting us in trouble…"

"…Or kills us…" added Natsuki with a grumble.

"Now I'm pretty sure this is the right button to teleport." said Peroro, as he pressed another button on the Kero Ball and his friends tensed a bit.

However, nothing (thankfully) happened.

"Pero? What's wrong with it?" questioned Peroro as he pressed the same button again and still nothing.

Peroro started to get impatient and annoyed as he pressed the button again and again. "Come on already!"

"Could it…be broken?" asked Doyuyu.

"Maybe," Natsuki looked at Peroro again, "Peroro try other buttons."

Not daring to question her, Peroro nodded and did as he was told, but every button they pressed, nothing happened like before. Nothing…

Peroro, Doyuyu, and Natsuki stood there several very tense moments as they took in what was going on with the Kero Ball.

"We broke the Kero Ball!" Doyuyu yelled in horror.

"I-it was Peroro-kun who took it from his dad!" accused Natsuki, pointing at the purple Keronian.

"B-but you're the one who probably made it overload because of that large cake you made appear!" accused Peroro, pointing back at the human girl.

"Don't you blame this on me!" shouted Natsuki, anger boiling up. "It was your fault this happened in the first place! Doyuyu-kun and I should have told our parents when we had the chance!"

"Well…you didn't though, huh?!" Peroro shouted back. "You could have told them on me, but you didn't because you wanted to see more tricks from the Kero Ball! So you'll also get blamed!"

Natsuki was about to shout back in protest, but was silent as she realized in fact that he was right.

"W-what are we going to do?!" asked Doyuyu, panicking. "We need to tell our parents what exactly happened!"

At that, Doyuyu was hit over the head, "Idiot! That's the last thing we want to do! Our parents cannot find out about this!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" growled Natsuki, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Peroro.

"Hmm…we could hide it from them and pretend nothing happened!" suggested the purple frog. "Then when they ask what happened to it after it's missing, we'll tell them we have no idea what happened!"

"…No idea about what happened?" asked a voice from behind them.

Peroro, Doyuyu, and Natsuki spun around as they saw Natsumi standing right behind them, waiting for them to answer her question a bit impatiently.

"N-nothing!" they all responded quickly as Peroro quickly hid the Kero Ball behind his back; hidden from Natsumi's sight, who didn't see it before.

"Hmm…anyway, dinner is ready." Natsumi explained; also not clearly convinced by the three's answer, "I'm not really going to ask what exactly you three were doing here all this time…" she said with a sigh, with the three friends sighing in relief shortly after.

"O-okay, mom!" replied Natsuki, with a smile. "We'll be right there!"

Natsumi nodded in understanding, before leaving the room back to the dining room and leaving the three friends alone again.

As soon as they heard her footsteps fade away down the hall, Peroro spoke to his friends in a low voice, "Okay…we'll just keep the Kero Ball hidden until dinner is over, then I'll sneak into my dad's room and place it back exactly the way it was, so it didn't seem like anyone took it."

Doyuyu sniffed as he went into a state like his father would go into—only known as his Guilt Switch, "But…it was us who broke it and it's our fault…" he mumbled, sitting down in a near by corner, with Natsuki and Peroro blinking confusedly at this.

Peroro sighed in annoyance as he went to Doyuyu and smacked him hard on the head, "Quit it, man!" he demanded, "There's no time for your Guilt Switch!"

"S-sorry…" apologized Doyuyu, snapping out of his guilt state.

"Now listen…" begun Peroro. "We're going into the dining room to eat some good dinner, and we won't say a word and nothing happened. Got it?" he explained, before receiving nods from both his friends that they understood. "Good, now let's go."

With that said, Peroro exited the room, with Doyuyu and Natsuki exchanging looks, before shortly following him.

They entered the dining room, moments later, and saw that their parents were already sitting down or getting last remaining items to the table.

"Remember…don't say a word…" whispered Peroro to Doyuyu and Natsuki.

"Got it…" they both whispered back.

"Oh there you three are," Keroro said, turning to see his son and his friends at the doorway. "What were you all doing that was taking so long?" he asked.

At that moment, Peroro couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted, everyone looking at him in surprise. "We broke the Kero Ball by pressing this one button on it after I took it from dad without asking!" as he finished as he took out the Kero Ball and showed it to everyone to see and gasped for breath as he waited for what the parents' reaction might be.

"Way to 'not say a word', Peroro-kun…" mumbled Natsuki.

"Gero? What button?" asked Keroro, blinking.

"T-this one, dad…" Peroro said shakily as he held out the Kero Ball and pointed at the button he had pressed earlier as well as bracing himself for what his father's reaction might be next (which he was expecting was anger).

Keroro got up as he approached his son and examined the button closely for several moments. Then they received a small shock as Keroro just smiled. "Oh, you just pressed the hibernation mode button!"

Peroro, Doyuyu, and Natsuki blinked twice, "…Hibernation mode?"

"Gero gero, that's right!" Keroro said, smiling still as he took the Kero Ball from Peroro's hands and pressed the button and showed it off proudly. "There! It's off now and it's good as new!"

The kids seemed to have all sighed in relief at the news as they relaxed.

"I can't believe we got all worked up because of that…"

"Maybe before, we could have just pressed that button again…"

"I'm glad it's all over…"

Pururu cleared her throat somewhat loudly to grab everyone's attention. "Well, there's one thing I need to say…" she begun in a calm voice. Then almost instantly, her calmness was switched to anger. "Peroro! You took the Kero Ball without permission?!"

Immediately after, it was followed by the rooms being filled with a lot of voices at once—parents scorning their children for what had happened. Such as: "You could have gotten hurt!" or "What were you thinking?!" or "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Eventually, it died down as everyone's stomachs grumbled with hunger and everyone decided it was time to eat and pretty much had forgotten what had happened over dinner. Everyone enjoyed it very much—eating, talking, and even laughing.

Then finally after dinner was consumed and everything was cleaned up, it was time for goodbyes.

It was already nightfall and stars begun to fit the dark blue sky, while Doyuyu and his parents said farewell to Natsuki and her mother, after of course doing so to Giroro, Keroro, Pururu, and Peroro as well.

"See ya, Doyuyu-kun!" Natsuki said to the Keronian as she kneeled down to be more eye level with him. "Hope you come by some other time!"

Doyuyu blushed a little and tried to hide it. "Uh, hope to come over again to see you too, Natsuki-chan…"

Dororo smiled. "Young love…" he said in a low voice, so the others were unable to hear, before he prepared to use a teleportation jutsu sign along with his wife, who had taken her son's hand as he could not do it very good yet.

"Bye, Koyuki-chan and Dororo!"

"Bye, Doyuyu-kun!"

After a final farewell, the three ninja teleported off and moments later, appeared right in front of their own home away from the loud noises of the city.

"That was fun!" Koyuki smiled as they walked to the door inside.

"Indeed," Dororo agreed with a nod, before looking down at his son. "Did you have a good time also, Doyuyu?"

Doyuyu nodded a bit. "Yeah, it was alright."

"Glad to hear that." Dororo said, smiling under his mask.

Doyuyu yawned. "Well…good night, mom and dad…" he yawned again as he went inside.

"Good night, Doyuyu!"

"Good night, son."

Dororo and Koyuki stayed outside for some time after they watched their son head inside for bed, before watching the night sky above them.

"It's beautiful tonight…" Koyuki sighed.

"Indeed it is, Koyuki." agreed Dororo, continuing to watch the stars with his wife.

"Yup!" Koyuki nodded, before looking at Dororo, "Well…good night, Dororo." she said, smiling, before planting a kiss on the light blue frog's lips that was underneath the mask he wore.

Dororo blinked at the sudden action as he blushed a ruby color as Koyuki giggled and then went inside, leaving the Keronian outside by himself.

After a short time, Dororo sighed happily to himself, and then made his way inside after, going to have a good night rest from the day that they had.

_

* * *

_

Next chapter preview:

_Fuyuki, Momoka, and their daughter—Fuyuka—return from their trip in Egypt and Doyuyu, Peroro, and Natsuki meet Fuyuka, learn about her personality, and even get a chance to check out her home—which is a mansion! Stay tuned for chapter 2!_

* * *

**And that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! It took me a while to write this chapter and I'm quite satisfied in how it came out!**

**Pretty much, the chapters will be like separate stories involving the main characters and their kids! Other canon characters from Keroro Gunso will also have an appearance sometime in other chapters. Please review!**


	2. Fuyuka: It's my Choice!

**I updated again with chapter 2! Fuyuka, the girl mentioned in chapter 1 and the chapter 2 preview will appear and she will be Fuyuki's and Momoka's daughter to be clearer in case you didn't so much pay attention last chapter.**

**Also to make a little more clear…**

**There will be a topic later on in chapters that will explain why Giroro is now human and Koyuki is a Keronian. Peroro is obviously Keroro's and Pururu's son and Natsuki being Natsumi's and Giroro's daughter.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fuyuka; It's My Choice! de arimasu!**

"…Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME; NO!" screamed Natsumi to the young purple Keronian in the backseat, over her shoulder; while Natsumi was still behind the wheel of the car. Her temper boiling as it would when released upon Keroro.

"Calm down, mom!" Natsuki shrieked, while gripping the edge of her seat as if her life depended on it as the car began to curve a bit dangerously on the road; thankfully not yet hitting any other vehicles or people. "You're going to hit something!"

"Oh! Right..." Natsumi realized as she returned her attention back on the road in front of her and the rear-view mirror; almost hitting another vehicle to their left, while the car was still curving.

Peroro looked shaken as he nervously swallowed a lump down his throat. "Man…you're mom is crazy on the road, Natsuki-chan!"

Natsuki nodded; looking a little shaken as well. "Yeah…but she's not as bad as my grandma while she's behind the wheel…"

"If she's worse than your mom, I don't even want to be stuck in a car with her driving!"

"Um…Natsuki-chan?" Doyuyu begun to ask, a little shyly, looking away from the window he was looking out before. "What is this cousin of yours like?"

Natsuki hummed in thought, looking up at the roof of the car. "Well…I haven't really seen her for three years, since she spends most of the time studying, having lessons, and is at a private boarding school." she explained, "…but I remember that she is pretty nice, well-mannered, and sometimes shy."

Doyuyu blinked. "This cousin of yours sounds interesting…"

"Yeah…and she must be as rich as you told us!" Peroro added; a look of greed in his eyes and a scheming grin, while receiving suspicious looks from Doyuyu and Natsuki.

They were all on their way to Nishizawa Residence to greet and visit Natsumi's younger brother, Fuyuki, his wife, Momoka, and daughter, Fuyuka; who had returned from their month long trip in Egypt, during the night.

"Now we're here." Natsumi stated as she began to drive the car up the long, yet elegant-looking brick driveway that led to the large mansion that sat beneath the light blue sky that showed no sign of ominous weather any time soon. They, of course, were expected as they were let through the gate by the bodyguards that sealed off the property from the public.

"Wow…" both Peroro and Doyuyu gasped as they stared in amazement at large home the car came to a stop in front of.

"I think it's bigger than I remember." observed Natsuki, giggling; amused by her friends' reactions.

"Your cousin lives…here?" asked Doyuyu, still stunned as he also got out of the car; staring up at the mansion along with Peroro.

"Yeah," Natsuki grinned, joining them as she also got out. "Pretty big, huh?"

"Wait, if have a rich relative living in a place like this, then why don't you live in a rich joint?" questioned Peroro.

"Shut up." muttered Natsuki, stomping the purple frog into the ground with her foot.

"F-fair enough answer…" Peroro said; his voice muffled from having his face squished to the ground by the young girl.

"Natsumi!" a voice exclaimed in joy as a man somewhere in his thirties, with blue eyes, and black hair, ran to Natsumi and hugged the young adult who seemed only a year or so younger than her.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi smiled, returning the hug to her younger brother, before finally breaking the sibling hug and she grinned teasingly. "Still non-athletic and barely muscled, I see."

Fuyuki chuckled, embarrassed. "Natsumi, let's please not start that."

"I know, I was only teasing you." laughed his older sister, nudging the man in the arm a little roughly.

Fuyuki rubbed his hand over the place he was nudged to smoothen the pain. "Ouch…"

"Uncle Fuyuki!" Natsuki ran to her uncle and hugged him.

Fuyuki smiled and leaned down a bit to be able to return the hug to his niece. "It's wonderful to see you too, Natsuki!" he said. "You sure have grown since I last saw you."

Natsuki smirked, looking cocky. "Thanks! I'm going to be eleven soon!"

Fuyuki chuckled a little. "Eleven, huh? It seems you're already growing up into a young lady already." he turned his attention to Peroro and Doyuyu and stared at them for a few moments. "Ah, Natsuki, this must be your friends…Peroro and…Doyuyu, correct?"

"Um, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Doyuyu bowed his head quickly, yet politely.

"Yeah, what's up?" Peroro greeted in his own way.

Fuyuki smiled at the two Keronians. "It's nice to meet you both too." he looked back at Natsumi. "Let's head inside so we can catch up on things we missed." he suggested.

"So how was Egypt?" asked Natsumi, beginning to walk to the front entrance of the mansion, with Fuyuki and the kids.

"Hot." replied Fuyuki. "Though the pyramids and artifacts made up for it, they were just amazing. We took plenty of pictures while we were there."

"You'll have to show me then!" Natsumi smiled as Fuyuki led everyone inside the mansion into the main entrance hall.

"Pero…it's even richer looking and bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Peroro, staring around along with Doyuyu, while Natsumi exchanged a hug with Momoka, who seemed to have adult features as well like her own mother and younger hair that reached halfway down her back.

There was another little girl beside Momoka, who bore some striking resemblance to Momoka as a girl; only with longer hair that was down to her waist, darker hair color, and gentle blue eyes that gleamed a bit under the light that was overhead. She was wearing a similar outfit like the older women that looked like her—a white buttoned collared shirt with short sleeves, a blue skirt, white stockings, and finally brown penny loafers.

Upon seeing Natsuki, the young girl smiled. "Natsuki-chan!"

"Fuyuka-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed in joy as she ran to her cousin and the two also exchanged a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"How are you?"

"Great! How about you?"

"Fine also! It's so great to see you!"

"I've missed you so much!"

While the two cousins continued to exchange many greetings, Peroro and Doyuyu stared at this, blinking.

Finally, Natsuki and Fuyuka broke from the hug as Natsuki turned to the direction of where her two friends were still standing and watching. "Fuyuka-chan, these are my friends; Doyuyu and Peroro-kun!"

Fuyuka looked at the two Keronians and smiled. "Oh, it's so wonderful to meet friends of Natsuki-chan's!" she said. "She's told me all about you in her letters!"

Doyuyu blushed a little. "She has?"

"Great! Then you know all about me already!" Peroro grinned, overconfident.

Fuyuka giggled. "She's told me that you have a loud-mouth, and are sometimes selfish and idiotic."

"…Pero…that's what she wrote…?" asked Peroro, feeling both embarrassed and disappointed as well as a drop in his dignity.

Fuyuka giggled again, amused by how Peroro acted. "Your friend is quite funny."

"Yeah, he's a real killer…" Natsuki muttered, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Fuyuka, why don't you head upstairs to show your cousin and her friends your room?" Fuyuki suggested. "You can unpack your stuff later on."

Fuyuka nodded and smiled. "Alright! I'll do that right now!" she said, before taking Natsuki's hand. "Come on, Natsuki-chan!"

Natsuki smiled. "I can't wait to see how your room looks now!" she said, excited as they both began heading to the staircase on the right and climbing the stairs halfway, before stopping to look back at the two Keronians for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Natsuki. "Come on!"

"Please wait up, Natsuki-chan!" Doyuyu cried out, beginning to make chase after the two up along with Peroro.

"Yeah, we could get lost easily in a place like this!" Peroro called after the two girls.

The three adults watched the kids disappeared up the stairs, before Momoka broke the silence. "Those friends of Natsuki's are quite interesting." she giggled.

Natsumi sighed a little. "Yeah…but Peroro takes too much after the stupid frog…"

"Speaking of which, where is Gunso?" asked Fuyuki, curiously, looking at Natsumi.

"Hm? Said he was running some errands and maybe would be coming by later…though I think he's just going to buy more of those stupid toys of his that he hides from Pururu-chan. The idiot has no respect…"

"Gunso has some respect, you know. After all, he did come to pay respects to Paul with us last month."

"Bless his soul." whispered Momoka; remembering her old that sadly only passed away a year ago. She tried to force some of the sadness away from her mind by smiling again and suggesting, "Well, let's head into the family room, while the children play upstairs, shall we?"

"Yeah, I need to sit down." agreed Natsumi as she, Momoka, and Fuyuki began to walk out of the entrance hall and into the other room.

Meanwhile, after Peroro and Doyuyu had caught up with Natsuki and Fuyuka—thankfully not getting lost along the way as well—continued together down the long hall that had windows that stretched to the ceiling on one side and doors that were several feet apart on the other.

"Jeez…when will we get there?" questioned Peroro, looking tired. "This hallway is so long…"

"Quit complaining…" muttered Natsuki, glaring at him.

Fuyuka smiled. "Don't worry, we're here now."

Indeed they were as Fuyuka came to a stop at one of the doors, with Natsuki, Peroro, and Doyuyu stopping also, moments after she did.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Fuyuka said as she opened the doors and led the three inside the bedroom that was hers.

The room was quite large of course for a bedroom. There was a large window with red curtains on the other wall of the room that was across from the door. There was a master bed with pink and white sheets and a large dresser, mirror, and some other furniture in other parts of the room.

"Wow, your bedroom is sure different then when I last saw it!" Natsuki said, smiling as she looked around.

"Well, it has been redecorated a few times." Fuyuka said, also smiling.

"Your room is also quite big…"

"Yeah, my room is way smaller than this!"

Fuyuka giggled, a bit embarrassed. "Oh, it's really nothing." she said. "It's about the size of the arcade that was remodeled before we left for Egypt."

Peroro gasped. "You have an arcade?"

Fuyuka nodded. "Yes we do." she answered. "It's right next to indoor roller coaster."

"Indoor roller coaster?" repeated Doyuyu, surprised.

"Yup and if you want, we can go on it as well as playing in the arcade, while my parents are talking with Natsuki-chan's mother." Fuyuka suggested.

"That would be the greatest thing in the world!" Peroro yelled, full of excitement, waving his arms around wildly.

Fuyuka blinked and then smiled again shortly after. "Alright then, it's settled."

"Sweet!"

In only some time later, the three followed Fuyuka as they were all led to the arcade and arrived eventually after some long walk down the halls (much to Peroro's despite).

"…and here we are!" Fuyuka announced as she stood with the others in front of the entrance to a large room that was supposedly the arcade.

All three friends were gaping upon entering the room after Fuyuka and discovered that the room was about as big as Fuyuka's own room as she told them earlier and there were many varieties of video games in rows across the room with even a couple vending machines at one side of the room.

"Amazing…" gasped Doyuyu, staring.

"I think I died and went to heaven…" said Peroro, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Fuyuka laughed a little; again amused by their reactions. "Well, go ahead and play whatever you like!"

"Yes we shall!" Peroro ran off first to pick out some game among the many others, with Doyuyu and Natsuki looking at one another, shrugging and then following to search for one, themselves.

During the time they spend in the arcade, they were playing many choices of games: shooting games, grabbing machines, racing, dancing, and many more that could be found in any other arcade or others that were virtual reality kind of video games, and even games they weren't even released yet, according to Fuyuka.

It was pretty much the most entertaining day Peroro, Doyuyu, and Natsuki ever had…excluding when Peroro got his hand stuck in the grabbing machine, attempting to cheat.

Some time later that day…

"…Boy, I'm parched." Peroro stated as he sat down with a soda after a while of playing video games, next to Fuyuka; both watching Doyuyu and Natsuki continue a shooting game near by.

"It was very nice to have my cousin over again…" sighed Fuyuka. "I don't often get to have so much fun like today."

Peroro looked at her in surprise. "Hold on…I realized you didn't really play anything with us…" he noticed. "Don't you want to play any games?"

Fuyuka smiled and shook her head. "No, not really…" she replied. "…I have already played every game here many times…" she paused, sighing, looking over at Doyuyu and Nastsuki again, continuing to play their game. "…Natsuki-chan is really lucky…"

The purple Keronian blinked. "Why's that? I mean…you live in a mansion and you have all the stuff you want!"

"But, you know…money never really buys happiness." Fuyuka told the frog, looking downward. "Natsuki-chan is lucky not because she has a rich home or items…" she explained. "…but she is lucky because she can be around normal people and be herself…and not always have to be lady-like and take lessons most of the time…" she continued. "The normal kids can be themselves…" her voice seemed to have lowered to a whisper. "That's the life I want…being able to go to a normal school and be…normal…"

The girl quickly lifted her head up, forcing a smile. "Though, I'm sure you won't like to hear any of that…"

Peroro stared at the young girl for what seemed like the longest time. He had listened to her story intently…and well…he felt…really bad for her like he never really did for anyone else in his entire young life. "I…never realized having a rich life would be…miserable for some people…" he said. "…If you really want to go to a normal school…why don't you tell your parents?"

Fuyuka looked back at Peroro. "…I…couldn't…" she answered him. "I'm afraid of what they would think…plus, they paid for all my lessons and my school and I'm…just not brave enough to tell them…"

"…you know what? You should just follow your choice of what you wanna do and no one else's." Peroro told the girl.

The dark blue haired girl stared in surprise at the Keronian and was about to say something, when she noticed, along with Peroro that Doyuyu and Natsuki were done with the game and were coming over to them.

"Lost three times in a row…" sighed Doyuyu.

"I'm the champ at shooting games!" Natsuki announced, proudly.

"Oh, are you already done with the game?" asked Fuyuka, smiling like nothing happened before.

"Yeah…Doyuyu-kun and I were considering trying that roller coaster of yours, Fuyuka-chan, if that's okay."

"Oh! Not at all!" Fuyuka exclaimed.

Natsuki grinned. "Care to lead the way then?"

Fuyuka smiled. "Not at all." she said as she begun to lead Natsuki and Doyuyu out of the room.

Peroro stood there, watching them as they were leaving, in thought. He snapped out of it moments later and ran after them in order not to get left behind.

A few minutes later…

"Well…this is it." Fuyuka stated as she and the others stood in front of a roller coaster that seemed to be up to around four-hundred feet in height that almost reached up to the roof of the huge circular tile room it was contained in.

"That's one big roller coaster…" Peroro said, staring up.

"Doyuyu-kun and I are the first to go on!" announced Natsuki, her hand shot up, before grabbing Doyuyu's hand with the other.

"Uh...o-okay" shuttered Doyuyu, blushing.

"Um…I don't think we can go on at the moment…" Fuyuka said, examining the control panel, a few feet off from where the roller coaster starting place and the single two-seated car were.

"Why is that?" Natsuki asked, already inside the car with Doyuyu.

"…I don't think I can actually operate it by myself…" Fuyuka muttered, looking nervously at them.

"I have to agree—," started Doyuyu.

"We should be okay though." Natsuki cut him off. "After all, you do pull the lever right there to start it up and then pull it again to stop, right?"

Fuyuka looked over the lever. "Hmm…you're right." she agreed, before grabbing the lever and putting in some effort to pull it upward a little.

Moments after doing so, the car in which Natsuki and Doyuyu were in began to move forward on the railing track.

"Yahoo!" cheered Natsuki, again her arms shot in the air.

"Oh dear…" muttered Doyuyu, looking nervous and bracing himself.

The car continued to move forward as it began to climb a large hill, slowly gaining altitude as it came closer and closer to the top.

"Pero…I'm missing the fun…" mumbled Peroro, crossing his arms and watching.

Eventually, the roller coaster car reached the top of the hill, getting ready to go downhill as it reached the other edge of the hill and gain speed.

"I…I think I change my mind about this…" reconsidered Doyuyu, fearing the large drop that was coming.

Before he knew it though, the car had already raced down the hill at incredible speed, leaving their surroundings around them, blurs.

"Whoot!" screamed Natsuki in excitement, her hair blowing back.

"Waaaaaaah!" screamed Doyuyu out of fear, gripping the safety bar for his life.

Fuyuka watched, smiling. "They seem to be having fun." she said, not hearing the fearful scream of Doyuyu's mixed in with Natsuki's screams of excitement.

"Can you make this thing go any faster?" Peroro asked, walking over to her and looking over the switches, levers, and buttons.

"Yes, I believe it can." Fuyuka replied, nodding. "I believe that you pull the lever more upward to make it go faster."

"Then how fast will it go when you pull it up this far?" Peroro pulled the lever upward to the words: 'Max' labeled under it.

"No!" exclaimed Fuyuka, too late to stop him. "Don't pull it up that far!"

"That was really fun!" Natsuki said, grinning at about the same time, getting ready to get out of the car that was back at the starting place.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" mumbled Doyuyu, his face green.

Instead of being over, however, the car began to start up again with both Natsuki and Doyuyu still inside.

"What the…?" Natsuki began to question.

"Not again!" cried out Doyuyu as the car started gaining speed again, but much faster at doing so and more speed than before.

"Pero! We need to pull it down quick!" Peroro shouted urgently, realizing what he had done and starting to use force to pull the lever back downward, which wouldn't come down. "It's…stuck!"

At that point, the roller coaster car was reaching more speed than ever as it zipped over the railing track and passed the starting and finished point a couple times and continuing on nonstop.

"It…won't stop!" screamed Natsuki over the rush of the wind.

"Please no more!" Doyuyu also screamed, looking sicker than ever.

Peroro continued to try to pull the lever down, but it wouldn't move in the least. "I can't do pull it!" he stopped doing so; out of energy to continue, looking at Fuyuka. "Fuyuka-dono! I can't pull it down! You need to!"

Fuyuka didn't dare question him. "A-alright!" She took grip of the lever with both hands and pulled with all her strength, though it didn't seem to be enough to even move it also. "I…I can't do it!" she cried, trying to continue. "I don't have the strength!"

"You have to though!" shouted Peroro, looking at her, his fists clenched. "If you don't put more effort into something, you won't be able to get anything done like putting the effort to tell your parents what you really want most!"

"…I…" started Fuyuka, not sure what to do and trying to think, looking at both Peroro and the car racing on the track with a screaming Natsuki and Doyuyu inside. From hearing what Peroro had told her and the screams from her cousin and her friend just made the situation even more stressful for her. It was so overwhelming…and something seemed to begun to stir in her that she never grew was there until that very moment…

_"Jeez…you sure are pathetic!"_ a voice shouted in her head.

"…Huh…? Who are you?" Fuyuka asked through her thoughts.

_"Can't figure it out?"_ the voice questioned, sounding annoyed. "_You of course…err, well, the other you. Anyway, I'll make a deal with you. Let me take control of your body for a short time and then I can help you out."_

"Um…alright!" Fuyuka agreed the voice, seeing no other choice, but to trust this other her.

"…Err…Fuyuka-dono?" questioned Peroro, noticing how the girl wasn't say anything and her eyes seemed shadowed.

It was suddenly then that Fuyuka's eyes were no longer shadowed and clear to see, but they seemed different…they were tense and no longer gentle, but rather aggressive eyes that burned and her hair at the sides were now sharpened.

This 'new' Fuyuka chuckled a little bit, smirking. "It's finally great to be out…" she said, her voice sounding aggressive unlike Fuyuka's shy and polite voice. "This roller coaster is closed!" she announced as she yanked down the lever with such force that it was pulled down to off instantly.

"Pero…" muttered Peroro; staring in shock at this.

Luckily for Natsuki and Doyuyu—who were still screaming—until they noticed that the roller coaster car quickly began to lose speed as it slowed and slowed, until finally it came to a stop at the starting and finishing point of the roller coaster.

"Thank God that's over…" sighed Natsuki in relief, sinking into her seat.

"I am…going to be very sick…" Doyuyu stated, his face looking like the same color as grass as he got out of the car and fell to the ground.

"Natsuki-chan! Doyuyu-kun! Are you both all right?" asked Fuyuka in great concern, running to them, no longer the 'other' Fuyuka who had stopped the car, with eyes gentle and filled with worry and her hair no longer sharpened.

Natsuki nodded, getting out of the car, rather shakily a bit. "Yeah, we're fine." she answered, before looking down at Doyuyu. "Well…kind of…"

"That…was amazing, Fuyuka-dono!" exclaimed Peroro, running over to them. "That was so cool how you were able to pull the lever down like that!"

"It…was?" Fuyuka asked, blinking. She didn't really remember a thing though, so she really had no idea what was going on while her other self took over for a short time.

"Speaking of which…" Natsuki started, walking over to Peroro quietly and hitting him over the head. "It's because of you that the roller coaster went out of control!"

"M-my fault?"

"Yeah! Your fault!"

While Peroro and Natsuki continued bickering with one another, Fuyuka was in her own thoughts, smiling.

_"Thank you…"_

In only a couple hours later…the day was now almost done as the sun began to set in the west and it was time for the three friends and Natsumi to say goodbye to everyone in the front of the mansion.

"I'm really glad to have seen you again." Fuyuka said as she exchanged a last hug with her cousin.

"Me too." Natsuki agreed, breaking from the hug, smiling. "We'll try to visit again soon."

Fuyuka smiled and nodded, before kneeling down in front of Peroro. "And I really want to thank you again, Peroro-kun." she said. "If you haven't pulled that lever before…I think I wouldn't be how I now am. Please do come over anytime you like."

Peroro smirked. "You bet I will come over again…especially because of the arcade!"

Fuyuka laughed a little. "You really are funny."

"Yeah, so come on, Mister Funny…" Natsuki muttered, grabbing the purple frog's arm and began dragging him to the car, with a still sick Doyuyu following with a paper bag in his hands and Natsumi already getting into the driver seat.

"Hey, come on! I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, right…"

Fuyuka and her parents waved goodbye as they watched the car begin to drive away down the driveway. "Goodbye!"

Peroro sat in the back seat—next to a Natsuki trying to help a sick Doyuyu throwing up into his paper bag—waving back to the three through the back window of the car, watching as they shrunk in the distance as they drove farther away.

"Good luck, Fuyuka-dono…"

After seeing the car passed through the gate back onto the main road, Fuyuka stopped waving, still smiling as her long dark blue hair blew in the wind of the upcoming evening.

However…she still had one finally thing she needed to do to get weight off her shoulders.

"Um, mom? Dad?" Fuyuka started, turning to face her parents, a bit shyly.

"What is it, Fuyuka?" asked Momoka, concerned.

"You see…" Fuyuka started again in a quiet voice, but she paused and risen her voice up determining. "I…want to be able to go to a normal school like Natsuki-chan! I don't want to go to a private school anymore and take so many lessons also!" she paused, not daring to look her parents in the eyes anymore, again almost afraid of their reactions. "I'm…sorry if I disappointed you…"

However, she felt her father place his hand gently on her shoulder as he kneeled down in front of his daughter with a smile. "Fuyuka…that's what you want, we won't object and we'll support you no matter what."

"R-really?" Fuyuka asked, very surprised.

Fuyuki chuckled a little. "Of course." he said. "We want our daughter to be happy and follow the path she wants to walk on and not on one who doesn't wish to." he laughed a little. "Besides…your mother and I have noticed how much you have an interest in Occult like myself."

Fuyuka blushed a little, embarrassed and looking downward.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Momoka, curiously.

"I…was afraid of what your reactions would be…"

Momoka smiled as she kneeled down beside her husband, in front of her also. "I know how you feel." she said. "I felt the same way when I also wanted to go to a normal school in Tokyo. I eventually got the courage to tell my parents how I felt one day and they promised to support me whatever choice I made." she giggled, looking at Fuyuki. "That is how I met your father after all, so I don't regret making that decision in the least."

"If you're happy, Fuyuka, that's all that matters to us." Fuyuki smiled.

Fuyuka stared at her parents, small tears welling up in her eyes. "T-thank you so much, mom and dad!" she cried out, embracing them both.

Both her parents smiled as they returned it to their daughter. "We love you, Fuyuka…"

"I love you too…" Fuyuka whispered, continuing to hug them.

Fuyuki picked his daughter up as he stood her, "Let's go inside now, okay?" he suggested, smiling.

Fuyuka nodded. "Okay."

The family began to make their way back inside, before Momoka asked, "By the way, Fuyuka…why was one of Natsuki's friends sick?"

"Well, it's quite the story…" replied Fuyuka with a giggle as the three went inside, closing the door behind them with the sky above the mansion now beginning to glitter with stars in the evening sky.

* * *

_Next chapter preview: _

_Keroro decided to take his son, Peroro, out into the alien market for some good old fashion father/son time! However, will it turn out how they plan it...? Find out in chapter 3!_

* * *

**Just so you know, there may not be a next chapter preview at the end of every chapter (though I will update them when I have the time.)**

**And sadly, yes, Paul is gone as since the original Keroro Gunso characters are at least around in their mid thirties to early forties and Paul was a person who seemed to be in his old years, (and even mentioned he was a veteran in a war) he would have come to death by old age, eventually.**

**Anyway, Tamama and Kururu will appear sometime later, but it may take a few more chapters before they make an appearance.**

**Hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	3. Keroro and Peroro: A Father and Son Day!

**(And finally for those who have waited a while…here is chapter 3~ I wanted to make this one Keroro and Peroro centered to give off the Keroro Gunso feeling to it. So, anyway, enjoy this update! And no…it's not a Father's Day chapter, even if it is like it, though you can consider it as what the chapter's about…I had a somewhat different title for the chapter...though I couldn't fit the whole thing and shorten it...but enjoy anyway!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Keroro and Peroro; A Father and Son Day! De arimasu!**

It was another day in Tokyo…for Earthlings and aliens alike…And especially one special day for a certain as we would call a father and his son.

A worried Pururu stood in front of her husband and her only son in the front of the old Hinata house as she sighed a little. "Please remember to be careful today, you two…" she told them. "I don't want you coming home with handcuffs on your wrists."

Keroro sweatdropped a little and casually replied. "Oi, you don't have to worry so much." He was obviously trying to cover up a previous incident.

"Just be careful." Pururu said in a more sternly tone.

Keroro had already began casually walking away, shrugging, with Peroro quickly following after him. "Like I said, you can trust me with Peroro in my care." he said. "After all, I am responsible!"

As Keroro and Peroro walked off with their Anti-barriers on, Pururu muttered out of their range of hearing. "Responsible doesn't seem to be a word to describe you very much…"

"So where are we going, dad?" Peroro asked Keroro as they headed down the street with few people passing by; of course not able to see them.

"My son, I'm glad you asked! I have decided since you're old enough, we'll be going to the alien market to spend some quantity father and son time." Keroro explained happily.

"Even though it's dangerous and mom won't like it since she doesn't know we're going down there?" Peroro asked, smirking.

"Exactly."

Minutes passed, before Keroro and Peroro found themselves in the alien market as varieties of aliens walked by them, talking, and even buying items at shops that were next to one another on the sides of the streets.

Peroro stared wide-eyed, looking around him. "Wow! So this is what the alien market is like!"

"Indeed, Peroro! This is the place where you can buy just about everything!" Keroro explained, grinning, before silently telling himself. _And a place where I can get Gunpla without my wife's knowledge…gero gero gero…"_

"Pero? What's wrong, dad?" Peroro asked, curiously as he was noticing his father's strange behavior.

Keroro quickly snapped out of it and put on a quick, yet a nervous assuring smile. "Gero…it's nothing, but we shouldn't waste our time just standing here! Let's begin exploring the wonders of this market!"

"Okay!" Peroro agreed, grinning; forgetting about his dad's behavior before as he followed him.

Meanwhile…

Back at the old Hinata House, Pururu sipped her cup of coffee, before sighing as she sat in a chair across from Natsumi, who was also having a cup in the kitchen.

"…So the stupid frog and Peroro went out or something?" Natsumi asked, looking at the female frog.

Pururu nodded. "Yeah…they went to spend the day together somewhere…where I hope is safe this time…"

Natsumi sighed a little bit. "I understand…I imagine having both a husband like the stupid frog and having a son like Peroro can be…a hand full." she chose carefully.

"You have no idea…but it'll be nice to relax now that they're gone for a little while." Pururu said, before sipping more of her coffee.

While hidden behind the corner and hearing the two's conversation, Doyuyu and Natsuki were silent, before they finally whispered among themselves. "I got a bad feeling…" Natsuki mumbled.

"So do I…" Doyuyu whispered back in agreed.

"Though, we shouldn't really think so much about it…" Natsuki sighed as she began to walk down the hallway with Doyuyu following. "Let's just go play more Infinity Fantasy…"

Doyuyu nodded, smiling. "Whatever you say, Natsuki-chan!"

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the alien market, two Keronians—a green and a purple one to be exact—were sitting down at a food stand, while having what appeared to be the alien version of freshly hot ramen in bowls placed in front of them.

"Pero…what is this exactly, dad?" Peroro asked, curiously, examining his food. "It doesn't look like the food mom or Natsumi-dono gives us…"

"It's time that you ate other foods from your own species, Peroro!" Keroro announced, "This is none other than one of the delicious dishes of Keron!"

"Keron?" Peroro repeated in amazement, almost picturing the planet itself in his mind.

"Yes…Keron." Keroro sighed happily.

"Now let us men eat upon our Fried Nemar!" Keroro smirked as he garbbed his chopsticks and pulled them apart.

"Pero…I'm not a man yet, though…"

"Whatever, just eat."

As soon as Peroro took apart his own chopsticks and got them into the right position with his hand, both he and his father grabbed some of their food from the bowls as they stuffed them into their mouths.

However, after only chewing on the food for a matter of moments, both the frogs froze as the extreme heat from their food kicked in, while their faces turned boiling red.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" both the Keronians shouted repeatly, trying to find ways to cool down their mouths, while some aliens stared at the sight.

The owner of the stand also watched this—who appearance resembled a typical alien look with a chef hat, as he sweatdropped. "Er…you do realize that you need to wait for it to cool down, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks for the warning!"

Sometime later after Keroro and Peroro figured out how to cool down their mouths and in an embarrassing situation.…

"Gero…that wasn't a very good lunch, was it, Peroro?" Keroro asked with a sigh, while walking along with his son.

"Pero…definitely…" Peroro agreed.

"But no matter!" Keroro suddenly perked up. "Our next destination shall soon make up for it!"

The young purple frog tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"

"We can go see a free screening of the newly released horror movie called, _The Dark Salesmen Who Turns Out To Be Your Husband Who Happens To Be A Slime Creature From Another Planet_!"

Peroro gulped. "Is…it that scary?"

"Peroro, Peroro, Peroro…you shouldn't be scared in the least while I'm by your side! In fact, horror story telling is one of my pure talents!" Keroro assured as he led his son towards the building that was apparently the theater for the screening of the movie.

"Really?" Peroro asked, surprised.

"Of course, de arimasu! Now let us enjoy the movie!"

Only about a few minutes into the movie, a screaming Keroro was dashing out of the theater. "GEROOO!! THAT'S SO SCARY!"

"Wait for me, dad!" Peroro called after him as he gave chase after his father, hoping to catch up.

After some other time later…

Both an exhausted Keroro and Peroro were sitting down, out of the way of aliens walking by as they took their breathers.

"This wasn't…really the kind of day I was hoping for…" Keroro muttered.

Peroro nodded. "Yeah…I wish there was something we could do that can make up for all of that…"

Suddenly after those words said and as though a light blub literally lit above Keroro's head, he leaned up quickly. "I just got one idea!"

"Pero? You did?"

"I shall take to some place where everything will change for the better today!"

"…the…dirty magazine store?"

"No! The store here that sells Gunpla!" Keroro corrected, standing up.

"Gunpla?!" Peroro repeated, excited; again picturing the images in his mind—only this time Gunpla.

"Yes…Gunpla." Keroro sighed happily.

Once again…some time later…

A satisfied Keroro and Peroro were making their way down the alien market street, while carrying bags of newly brought Gunpla and were on their way out of the market and home.

"Nothing better then buying new Gunpla with your son!" Keroro said happily, before looking at Peroro. "Right, Peroro?"

"You said it, dad!" Peroro agreed just as happily.

"Now after I go to the restroom, we'll head back home and secretly build Gunpla without anyone's knowledge!" Keroro explained as he irresponsibly left his son waiting at the side of the street, watching the bags, while going into the men's bathroom.

"I'm bored…" Peroro mumbled to himself after a few moments waiting for his father.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Blinking, Peroro looked up in surprise at hearing another voice being directed at him.

He found that the one who spoke was a large yellow alien that resembled some parts of a bull—having horns and hoofs. The most frightening appearance about this alien to Peroro was the large muscles that were noticeable even with the shirt on the alien and his glaring eyes.

"Pero…? Were you talking to me?" Peroro asked, nervously, looking around to make sure there were no other aliens near by that the bull might have been referring to instead.

"Yes, _you_, Keronian!" the bull retorted, narrowing his eyes more.

"S-sorry, but I really should be getting going!" Peroro hastily said as he grabbed the bags and was ready to make a run for it; only to find himself stopped by the bull, who grabbed the little Keronian's head and pulled him up to have eye-to-eye contact with the alien.

"And where do you think you're going?" demanded the bull alien.

"…As far away as possible…?" Peroro replied with a gulp and now showing hints of sweat.

The bull smirked somewhat at the fear displayed, before his eyes moving to the bags of Gunpla lying on then ground to the side beside them after being dropped by Peroro being lifted up. "Those are awfully nice models you got there…"

"Oh really? I thank you for your comment!" Peroro thanked nervously. "They're brand new and I would like to have a chance to build them with my dad without having my face punched in…heh heh…"

"You know what? I'm gotta do ya a big favor and take all those heavy bags off your hands." the bull offered; however, was not in the polite matter of how one would usually do so.

"Oh! That's awfully nice of you!" Peroro thanked, smiling, not obvious to the bull's sudden 'offering'.

However, after a few moments of silence and as though his brain had switched on, Peroro blinked as he had second thoughts on the offer. "Wait a minute…are you gotta take mine and my dad's Gunpla?"

"You sure are slow." sighed the bull as he dropped Peroro on the ground.

"Why do you want our Gunpla?" Peroro demanded, now getting angry as he stood to his feet, looking up at the bully. "We did nothing to you!"

Firstly…I betcha those newly Gunpla models will fetch for a good price if sold to a client." the bull explained, smirking. "Secondly…you're a small, defenseless looking brat that taking them will make my job easier!"

Only after saying those words, was the little frog enraged. "Small and defenseless!? I'll show you! I'll not allow you to take the Gunpla!" he declared as he clenched his fists and stood in front of the bags.

The nameless alien only laughed a little. "Got guts…I like that!"

"Gee…thank you!" Peroro thanked, embarrassed and smiling, almost forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

The Keronian was suddenly grabbed and pulled up by the alien once again. "Yeah…but you're not gotta really have any when I'm done with ya."

"Pero…help!" Peroro cried out, trying to get out of the alien's grip. "Help!!"

Just as these words left Peroro's mouth, did a Keroro exit the bathroom close by. "That's much better, de arimasu!" he said, satisfied. "I probably shouldn't have had that—,"

"Help!!" a voice he knew suddenly interrupted.

Blinking in confusion, Keroro looked around for the source of the cries. "Gero?" as he saw that a familiar little frog was in a bull-like alien's grip, he froze. "…Peroro?"

Peroro continued trying to escape. "Help me!!"

At this point, the green frog could no longer contain himself as a sudden strong father instinct took over as he pointed towards the alien, angered. "Oi! You let go of my son right now!"

"Eh?" the alien holding Peroro blinked as he looked in the direction of the voice and saw the frog.

"Dad!" Peroro exclaimed, seeing his father, in obvious joy.

"Oh so this is your dad? Looks almost no bigger than your self…" the bull laughed.

"No one will get hurt if you drop my on right now!" Keroro said, sounding over-confident as he approached the alien.

"You? Beat me?" the alien blinked, but suddenly found him self having a box of Gunpla being thrown into his face. "Oof!" the impact was strong enough to cause the alien to almost fall back and had dropped Peroro.

Peroro rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ouch…"

"Are you alright, Peroro?" Keroro asked, sounding concerned as he rushed to his son's side.

"Yeah…" assured the purple frog.

"Argh! You two are so going to pay for that!" the bull declared angrily as he finally recovered and charged at the frogs.

"AAAAAHH!!" both Keroro and Peroro screamed as they cling to each other; awaiting for the attack that was soon to come.

Instead though, as they both closed their eyes, they had found that the bull alien was suddenly on the ground, unconscious.

"Gero?"

"Pero?"

"Such troublemakers everyday, poyo…" sighed the alien policewoman known as Poyon as she hovered above the unconscious alien, before looking at Keroro and Peroro. "Are you both uninjured?" she asked.

"W-we're fine." Keroro replied.

"I apologize, poyo…" the policewoman said, getting the bull into handcuffs. "We have been trying to track down this criminal for a couple weeks now, but now he shouldn't be causing any more trouble, and sorry that you were involved, poyo."

"I-it's alright." Keroro assured.

Poyon smiled a bit as she pulled the now conscious alien to his feet—or rather hoofs—as she gave a small salute to the two, before going off, dragging the criminal with her. "Stay safe, poyo!"

The two watched as they went off, before Keroro and Peroro looked at other another and Keroro suggested. "…I think I want to go straight home."

"Same here." Peroro quickly agreed; he had quite enough of the alien market for the time being.

…some time later…

The day for Tokyo already seemed to be ending as it was sunset and fewer people were outside and walking about—except for the two aliens that were making their way home down the street.

"That was…quite the day…" Keroro sighed, looking exhausted.

"Hey, dad?" Peroro suddenly spoke up after a while.

"Gero? What is it?" Keroro asked, looking at him.

"You saved me back there, dad…and…that was pretty cool." Peroro said, with a smile.

Keroro blinked in surprise, but soon he smiled back. "Of course! If that alien hadn't been stopped by Poyon, then he would have been sorry that he messed with Sergeant Keroro's son!"

"Though…what about your Gunpla though?" Peroro asked. "You gave it up..."

Keroro stood silent for a few more moments. "It's…just Gunpla after all Peroro…"

"Dad…"

"Though it doesn't so much matter, since I already brought those models yesterday and are back at home!" Keroro said happily, causing Peroro to fall over in an anime fall.

Keroro truly knows how to kill moments,

"Now, come on, Peroro!" Keroro told his son, getting him to his feet. "Pururu's gotta be nagging us if we come home late."

"Pero! I don't want that!" Peroro muttered in fear.

Then the two once again continued their way down the street.

It was a good day for father and son without saying.

"You know mom is going to find out that we went to the alien market, right?"

"I know...we're so screwed when we get back..."

* * *

_Next chapter preview:_

_Fuyuka is going to her new school--with Natsuki of course to help her out to fit in--Peroro, however wants to also see what it's like for people in school and sneaks along, while dragging Doyuyu into it. What will happen? Stayed tuned for chapter 4!_

**

* * *

**

(And that's the end of chapter 3! It came out longer than I expected it to be! Though I'm sorry if it seems shorter than the previous chapters…Though I'm glad it came out well! To me it gave me that Keroro Gunso feeling that you would get in an episode, you know?

**I'm already starting to possible see if maybe I could cook up ideas for 'special movie chapters' after I reach a certain point in the fanfic after introducing the older Keroro cast and the newer ones. Right now I got one idea for a plot...but I won't spoil it.**

**But anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, thank you for reading this, and review!)**


	4. Natsuki and Fuyuka:We're Going to School

**And here's chapter 4~! I updated this one so soon because I actually had this chapter and a bit of next chapter planned, so that's why I was actually did it fast enough! Fuyuka should be appearing as a regular character now, such as this chapter or even if it isn't on her.**

**And as of this chapter, I'll be replying to reviews sent =D**

**ruthc93: Glad you like it! And yes, many questions XD Though don't worry; other characters from Keroro Gunso will appear in time.**

**HIJAMIYA: Thank you! It does give a warm feeling, huh? XD**

**wolf girl811: You can say that, since Giroro was originally a Keronian, or like when Koyuki was originally human. And I was thinking about that…I was thinking of something like 'special connected stories in between episodes', like Musha Kero, or Kero Zero (as well as the new Pirate Keroro coming out), so yes, but in the future as I progress more into the fanfic ^^**

**Horus Charm: I'm glad you like Natsuki! ^^ To be honest, I originally thought that no one would like Natsuki so much, but I guess I was wrong XD And haha...well, you can't expect a nice Keroro offspring, huh? XD  
**

**Anyway, enjoy another new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Natsuki and Fuyuka; We're Going to School, de arimasu!**

Like almost any other day; our story begins at the old Hinata Household where a certain young girl would be getting ready to have her first day of school since before the holidays…but this wasn't just the only special thing about this certain day.

"—Looks like I'm finally ready!" Natsuki announced happily as she looked over her outfit in the mirror in front of her—which consisted of a white buttoned shirt, a red-orange skirt, and finally some loose socks and brown penny loafers.

"Look at you, Natsuki; you look wonderful!" Natsumi, her mother, had said with a smile as she walked into the room, seeing her daughter.

"Thanks, mom!" Natsuki thanked with a smile back as she fixed her hair that was loose, being half-way down her back. "I want to look great today!"

The older red-head chuckled. "Well, make sure you don't take too long." she advised. "You don't want to make your cousin wait; especially since it's her first day of school…and not to mention not wanting to be late for my job."

"I know that…" Natsuki sighed.

"Remember; we got to leave in ten minutes." her mother reminded, before leaving the room, closing the door.

"I know, I know…" the young girl muttered; sounding close to annoyed as she made sure that she was perfectly dressed.

"Got to make sure I'm ready myself though…" Natsumi muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway; only to stop as a familiar purple frog stood ahead of her.

"Oh…Peroro…what do you want?" Natsumi asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes somewhat.

"Good morning to you too, Natsumi-dono!" Peroro greeted as if he didn't hear what she had said before. "I came up to ask when Natsuki-chan will be able to play with me and Doyuyu-kun!"

"Sorry, Peroro…Natsuki has school today, so she can't." Natsumi explained.

"Pero?! What?!" the purple frog exclaimed in shock. "School?!"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, unlike you and Doyuyu, who are homeschooled; she has to go to a public school…so she can't play today."

"That's not fair though!" Peroro protested, waving his arms wildly. "We need three people to play _'Who Can Be the Last One to Stand!'_!"

"Well, you'll have to find someone else then, since Natsuki can't." Natsumi sighed as she walked around the purple frog before disappearing around the corner.

For a moment, Peroro stood there, before shouting after her. "But there is no one else who can!" He slumped to the floor, "This is so stupid! It's gotta be so boring today, even with Doyuyu-kun!"

For several moments, the frog was silent, until an idea came to him of course as a mischievous look appeared on his face. "Pero pero…maybe instead of being a cry baby…we can see what this school is like and have much more fun that way! It's a perfect substitute plan!" he sighed happily to himself. "I always did want to see what exactly school is like for other kids…especially human kids! Now…to get Doyuyu-kun and tell him the plan!" said the frog as he ran down the hallway; not noticing the now presence of the ghost of the Hinata Residence near by the place where Peroro had stood moments before, while watching as the Keronian left.

"He is definitely a strange one to speak only to himself…" Spirit-chan sighed as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

Some time later at Kissho Elementary School where children were heading to school—some by their parents a bit forcedly, others were clinging to their parents, not wishing to go, while there were also some who were very excited about going back to school.

Natsuki waited as patiently as possible with her mother near the parking place for cars, wondering when she might be seeing a familiar vehicle that her cousin was inside of. "Wonder when Fuyuka-chan will get here…I don't see her yet."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Natsumi tried to assure the girl as she kept an eye out.

"Oh! There she is!" Natsuki pointed out shortly after as the young rich girl who was her cousin was coming towards them—of course with a few bodyguards keeping close.

As the blue-haired girl finally reached the two red-heads, she exchanged a brief hug with her cousin. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you, Natsuki-chan!"

"It's great to see you too!" Natsuki said happily, trying to ignore the stares they were receiving from other kids and their parents at the sight of the bodyguards close to the small group.

"So…you have bodyguards with you, Fuyuka?" the older red-head had asked, glancing between both her niece and the men in black.

Fuyuka chuckled, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Yeah…my mother kind of suggested it."

"Oh! It looks like homeroom will be starting real soon and we still need to get our schedules!" Natsuki realized after looking at her watch.

"Don't worry; I can help you two find those." her mother assured as she began leading the girls into the school, while the bodyguards followed them close behind, until the three females had entered the school and stood their ground beside the entrance.

"The Hinatas have just entered the school safety; Repeat: The Hinatas have just entered the school safety." one of the bodyguards had spoken into a Walky Talky that they had in their hand.

Meanwhile, Natsumi and the two cousins were making their way down the hallway, heading to their homeroom that they were assigned to, while several other children and parents also walked passed them.

"This is so exciting!" Natsuki said happily. "You and me in school together, Fuyuka-chan!" She blinked as she noticed her cousin's silence while she looked downward and looked at her concerned. "…Fuyuka-chan?"

The blue-haired girl quickly looked at her cousin and put on a smile. "Oh sorry, Natsuki-chan…it's just that…I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be!" Natsuki told her with a smile. "Everyone can be nervous on their first day of school!"

Fuyuka blinked. "So…it's a normal thing?"

"Of course it is!" the red head replied.

Fuyuka sighed happily to herself. _I can't believe it! I'm already on my way of being normal! It's a lot easier than I thought it would be!_

_Tsk…being a little smug don't you think?_

Blinking, the girl realized the second so called _voice_ in her head happened to be her 'other' self—the more aggressive one to be exact.

_I'm not being smug…_ she told the voice back.

She could almost see her other self rolling her eyes. _Whatever you say, Miss Airhead…_

Fuyuka was ready to snap back, when she suddenly had crashed face first into an open door that she had of course not seen as she talked to her other self before.

"Fuyuka-chan! Are you alright?!" Natsuki asked worriedly as she and Natsumi rushed to the girl's side.

"I'm…alright…" the girl assured as she tried to recover, while having one hand to her face.

_Clumsy idiot…_she had heard the Other Fuyuka growl, but tried to ignore that comment as best as she could.

"Oh my! I'm so terribly sorry about that! Are you alright?" a woman coming out of the door had apologized; being the one who had opened the door on Fuyuka accidentally and also being the teacher as they could tell.

"I-it's really just fine." the blue-haired girl assured to the woman.

The teacher sighed in relief, just before Natsumi asked, "Wait…is this Homeroom 13?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes it is." the teacher smiled, before looking at the girls. "These girls must be Natsuki and Fuyuka, correct, Natsumi?"

Both the girls nodded in reply. "That's us." the young red head confirmed.

"A pleasure to meet you two then, I'm Mrs. Haruyo." the teacher introduced politely as she shook hands with the girls. "I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the whole year."

"Well, hope you two have a good time and I'll see you both in P.E class." Natsumi said as she hugged the two girls and headed back down the hallway.

"See you later, mom!" Natsuki called to her mother, waving.

"Come inside; we should be starting soon." Mrs. Haruyo said as she held the door open for the two cousins.

"This is so exciting! Nothing can ruin this day for us!" Natsuki sighed happily as she and Fuyuka entered the room, with the teacher following them inside and closing it behind her.

Of course what everyone in the school didn't realize was that there happened to be two small aliens making their way on the school grounds, hidden from sight of the humans.

The purple frog had peeked his head around the corner from the place where he and the blue frog were hidden, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have seen them.

"Why did you have to drag me along, Peroro-kun?" Doyuyu complained as he glanced around nervously. "You know that we'll get in trouble for actually trying to sneak into Natsuki-chan's school! And think what would happen if we're seen!" The frog was hoping to be able to reason with his friend.

"Come on, man! Don't be a coward!" Peroro snapped. "Besides, I snuck some of my dad's old Anti-Barrier badges, so we should be fine!" he explained as he tossed a star-shaped badge to the blue frog.

"Y-you took these too?!" Doyuyu exclaimed, looking several times at the badges, at his friend, and back again.

"You gotta realize that sometimes we need to break rules once and in a while." Peroro sighed as he set the Anti-Barrier badge into place on his cap.

"But you do it every chance you get everyday…" Doyuyu mumbled, being unheard by the purple frog, while he had activated his own Anti-Barrier.

"Come on, Doyuyu-kun! Let's go already!" Peroro urged as he grabbed his friend's hand while running towards the entrance of the school, ignoring the young ninja's protests.

"Please, Peroro-kun!" Doyuyu pleaded, trying to effortlessly get out of his friend's grip. "We're going to get trouble! Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Will you just shut up?!" Peroro shouted back at the dark blue frog, while he began to open the door to the building, putting tons of effort in his little body to get it open.

As Peroro finally got the door opened large enough for him and Doyuyu fit through easily, the two of them slipped in just as the door shut closed behind them.

"Phew…we made it in…" the purple Keronian sighed in relief; almost exhausted from having to get the door open, while he looked around. "So this is where Natsuki-chan goes to 'school'…"

"It's a lot bigger in the inside…" Doyuyu muttered, sounding more interested than before.

"If this is only part of the school, I want to see the rest!" said Peroro as he began darting down the hallway to the left.

Frightened of being all alone, the other young Keronian took chase after the purple one. "W-wait for me, Peroro-kun!" As he was catching up to Peroro, his friend has suddenly came to a halt as Doyuyu crashed into him from behind.

"Ow…why did you stop so suddenly—," Doyuyu began to ask, but stopped himself as he saw Peroro staring up at one of the doors in front of him. "…what are you looking at, Peroro-kun?"

"Check it out, man!" the purple Keronian had pointed to the sign on the door that was labeled, 'Health'. "I wanna check and see what's in there!"

"Y-you sure that's a good idea?" asked Doyuyu, nervously looking up at the door.

"Of course it is!" Peroro said, grinning. "Come on already and let's see the wonders behind the door!" He turned back to the door as he struggled to get it open, but it proved that he did not have enough energy to do so from before. "Pero...a little help here."

Sighing, Doyuyu walked to the purple frog and assisted him to push the door open and both were able to get it open wide enough for the both of them to again slip through it.

"Wow! Check out all the weird stuff in—!"

Then there was a sudden silence behind the door again for a few moments, before the two Keronians were running out of the room in fear, screaming, while getting as fast away from the door as possible. "AAAAAHH!!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, it was now around lunchtime as students were enjoying their food from home, while exchanging some normal conversations…including the two girls we would know.

"Our first few classes went really well!" Natsuki said to her cousin, smiling, while the two sat down with lunchboxes in front of them at their desks.

Fuyuka nodded, also smiling. "It really did! Learning is so much funnier in school with other kids my age and treated normally! It's so much less stressful." She paused for a moment; trying to think of good conversation. "So…what did you bring for lunch, Natsuki-chan?"

"Meh…just normal everyday lunch." Natsuki replied with a sigh, looking down at her lunchbox. "How about you, Fuyuka-chan?"

"It's nothing really special." Fuyuka chuckled, opening her lunchbox to show her cousin and blinked at Natsuki's reaction, who was gaping. "…What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?"

"Uh…well…it's just that…I didn't know your parents packed enough food in a lunchbox to feed the whole school…" Natsuki muttered, sweatdropping.

"Huh?! It's not normal?!" exclaimed Fuyuka.

"No, no, no, it's fine!" Natsuki quickly said. "It's just that…not many kids have…plenty of food for lunch."

"Oh! I must be one of the more well-prepared kids then here!" Fuyuka thought, smiling.

_Definitely well prepared…_Natsuki thought to herself with a sigh.

Again, we switch back another part of the school, where the two young Keronians have finally stopped to take a breather from all the running that they had done.

"That…was so horrible…" shuddered Doyuyu at the memory of what they 'found' in the Health room.

"There are things…we are never meant to ever see…" Peroro panted, leaning against the wall.

Both the frogs froze when they heard talking around the corner from where they were. "Pero?"

"We-we better head the other way." Doyuyu suggested nervously as he already began to turn on his heels.

"No way! Let's go see!" Without waiting for his friend's answer, Peroro had run towards the corner of the hall.

"B-but we might be seen!" Doyuyu again tried to reason, chasing after him.

"We have our Anti-Barriers on, if you forgot!" the purple frog snapped to him, reaching the corner.

"Oh…right." realized Doyuyu as he also reached the corner.

The Keronians peeked their heads around the corner to see that there were a couple of adults chatting only a few feet from where the aliens were, while there seemed to be an empty cart besides one of them.

"—I need you to get the boxes from the room over here and bring them over to the Computer Lab." the first teacher had told the second one.

"Sure, I'll get on it right away, let me just get the cart inside, so I can—wait…where _is_ the cart?"

Both the teachers had realized that the cart was nowhere within sight and had no clue who the culprit…or rather culprits might be.

"Yahoo! This is so much fun!" Peroro shouted happily as he and Doyuyu rode on top of the cart that speeded down the hallway with the flaps of their caps blowing back.

"I want off!" Doyuyu cried loudly, while clinging for his life on the edge of the cart which was the only thing that prevented him from being thrown off.

"PERO! DEAD—!"

Having being cut off before he could finish, the cart had crashed into a wall at the end of one of the halls and causing them to be thrown face-first into the wall and slowly sliding down to the floor injured.

"…End…" Peroro finished, while getting slowly up to his feet, dizzy. "Let's…keep note of turning next time…"

"Hey, look! It's Natsuki-chan!" Doyuyu pointed out from the window, where he was looking out of and apparently recovered quicker than his friend.

Shaking his head to clear it more, the other Keronian ran to the window to look outside it also; able to spot the familiar red-head from the crowd of students outside. "You're right! And there's Fuyuka-dono too!"

"Plus, Natsumi-dono too…this must be the P.E class she leads as I heard." Doyuyu observed.

Peroro blinked at Doyuyu. "P.E?"

"Physical Education."

"Oh….Hey! My parents never let me learn any stupid lessons outside!"

Outside with the two girls again; they were waiting among the large group of students, who were all wearing P.E uniforms, for their teacher to begin the class, who was taking attendance with the clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Okay, class...in case you don't know me, I'm Mrs. Hinata and I'll be your teacher for P.E for the year." Natsumi introduced, looking over the crowd of students. "With it only being the only day since we got back from break…we'll just have an easy day for today." A young boy near the front raised his hand. "Yes, Takeru?"

"Uh…would it be alright if we can play with some of the dodge balls?" the boy named Takeru asked, looking shy about being the center of the attention.

"As long as you don't give someone a nosebleed or no one gets hurt." Natsumi sighed.

While the rest of the kids scattered apart to play, Natsumi walked to her daughter and niece, who were the only ones who haven't left their spots. "Now, sweeties, go play and have fun okay?"

Natsuki nodded. "Okay, mom…but don't expect me to beat everyone in dodge ball like you…"

"Hey, it's a supposedly pasted down trait in the family." Natsumi chuckled, sweatdropping a bit.

Away from some of the other kids playing, a small group of girls were watching the others playing.

"So you think you can manag to hit one of the boys, Anna?" one of the girls asked the girl who stood out the most from the group because of her murky green eyes.

"Of course I can!" the girl named Anna responded, smirking and looking over the dodge ball in her hands. "Just watch me!" She looked over who might be her target, until she spotted the student named Takeru from earlier, who was close by. "Got you!" she shouted as she threw the dodge ball towards Takeru.

"AH!" Takeru, noticing the dodge ball, had barely managed to be missed by it as it flew past him and instead of hitting the fence; it looked as though it bounced off an unseen object by the fence and bounced in another direction.

"Darn it! I missed!" Anna growled, clenching her fists and kicking at the ground angrily.

"I think you may have hit something though." one of the other girls pointed out.

If that girl only knew what exactly her friend had hit, she would have been surprised.

"Pero…I see stars…so many stars…" Peroro muttered as he lied on the ground with a mark on his face from the ball that had hit him before.

"Are you okay, Peroro-kun?" asked Doyuyu concerned as he looked over him.

"I just got hit in the face with a dodge ball…what do you think?!"

"This is why we shouldn't be here!" Doyuyu exclaimed, almost starting to panic. "We could get seriously hurt or worse!"

"What could be worse?" demanded Peroro, sitting up and looking at him.

"Like that crowd of kids running straight towards us!" Doyuyu shouted, pointing ahead, but before they could reaction any sooner, they found themselves getting trampled by several unaware students who were running from others chasing them with dodge balls.

"Hm? Did you hear shouting?" Natsuki suddenly asked Fuyuka, both playing catch some their ball.

Fuyuka shook her head. "I didn't hear anything."

"Hmm…must have been hearing things." Natsuki thought, before turning her attention back to the game of catch with her cousin.

Some time later as the day finally came close to its end, Natsuki was saying good bye to her cousin and her parents for the night, with her mother standing beside her.

"Might I ask how it went?" Momoka asked Natsumi as she and her family stood in front of their parked limbo.

"It would really well." the older red-head replied, smiling.

"Yeah! I had such a fun time, mom and dad!" Fuyuka said happily as she looked up at her parents. "School is so much fun!"

"It wasn't so much for me when I was young." Fuyuki mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

Fuyuka looked back at Natsuki. "And it was so much enjoyable with you, Natsuki-chan…thank you so much!"

As the two exchanged a hug, Natsuki said, "It's no problem, cousin…I'm just glad I was able to be there to help you fit in."

"Oh dear…it's getting late…we best head back now." Momoka muttered, looking at her watch.

Fuyuki nodded. "That's right." He looked back at his older sister. "See you tomorrow at the same time." he said as he, his wife, and daughter entered the limbo, which was opened by a bodyguard.

"And place!" Natsumi added with a chuckle, waving as the limbo drove off.

Waving also, Natsuki watched the limbo disappear down the road. _See you tomorrow, Fuyuka-chan…_

And so that was the end of Fuyuka's first day of school with her cousin. Both ever so excited for the next day to come upon them to spend the same time they had experienced that same day.

Oh? You ask what happened to Peroro and Doyuyu?

"I…hate school…" Peroro mumbled to himself as he dragged his feet, along with Doyuyu back home; both with injuries on them and exhausted almost completely.

"This is what I was talking about…" Doyuyu muttered.

"Just shut up…and let's get home…" panted Peroro; even too exhausted to say that in a much harsher tone as they continued their way home—Not having so much as a excited feeling about going to school.

It was how they say…mixed feelings.

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_When Kururu rejoins the fun; it's only the beginning! He says that he is searching for two Keronians…and who knows what they may be capable of! Find out what happens in Chapter 5!_

* * *

**And that was chapter 4! Finally got it finished! I really think though I might have gotten lazy in some parts, but I'm still glad how the chapter came out. And yup: Kururu will be appearing next chapter so whoot for you Kururu fans out there XD But...wow...it says that this is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfic...Holy Shuggazoom...**

**So hope you enjoyed, review and stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Kururu: I Have An Important Mission

**And it's finally here! Chapter 5! Yup, that's right, Kururu will finally be appearing ^^ Plus, here are my responses to the new reviews!**

**CheshireCatGrin: Don't worry, I'll keep writing this, even if updates sometimes take too long and Tamama will appear soon, so don't worry about that also ;) And wow…my OC's are good? Well, that's great to know from you! Thank you! ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kururu; I Have an Important Mission, de arimasu!**

The sun shone brightly overhead outside, with barely any clouds in sight. You wonder where this story shall begin? Why, at the old Hinata house of course like it would usually.

However…something was going to be peculiar on this certain day…

"Eww…what _is_ this?" a whining voice had asked—belonging to the young purple Keronian who sat down at the dinner table with Doyuyu and Natsuki, while looking down with disgust at the plate of food in front of him.

"It's called healthy food." Natsumi replied as she glared a bit at Peroro through the corners of her eyes, while washing some dishes.

"I don't want vegetables though!" Peroro protested as he shoved his plate away. "I want something good like ice cream or cookies!"

"How can you not like it? It's good." Doyuyu said, before the young blue Keronian stuck another spoon of food into mouth.

"Pero…I think there's something majorly wrong with you, man." Peroro muttered, laying his head on the table.

However, he soon lifted his head up as the door bell rang throughout the house, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Natsuki? Can you get that?" Natsumi asked her daughter, over her shoulder. "That's probably the mail that's coming in today."

Natsuki nodded as she stood up her feet. "Okay!" she replied, before heading out of the dining room and to the front door that was just rang again by the person waiting outside. "I'm coming…I'm coming…" she muttered, approaching the front door and stopping in front of it, turning the knob and opening the door. "I wonder why the mailman is being so—,"

She felt as though she lost her ability to speak as she noticed there was in fact no one outside of the door. The girl looked to her left and then her right and didn't see anyone who might have rang the doorbell.

"Down here, smarty."

Blinking, Natsuki had turned her gaze downward and stared down at what she found for a few moments, before calling back into the house, "Er…mom? Could you come here please?"

Moments later, Natsumi had walked out of the kitchen to the front door, "For crying out loud, Natsuki…how hard is it to get the—," Like Natsuki, her mother had found her own tongue tied as she stared down at the so called 'guest', before exclaiming loudly with shock:

"K-Kururu?!"

The yellow Keronian with an orange cap with headphones and spiral-like glasses just snickered his trade-mark laugh. "Kukuku…you sure let age hit you hard." he said to Natsumi.

Natsumi felt her rage boiling inside of her as she glared down at the frog. "What exactly are _you_ doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit?" Kururu asked mockingly as he turned around a bit, snickering again. "Kukuku…"

The older red head was about to snap at the Keronian, until Natsuki spoke up, "Wait…this is Kururu?" she asked, surprised as she glanced in between in mother and the Keronian.

"_The_ Kururu?" questioned Peroro as he suddenly appeared by Natsuki's side, with Doyuyu, staring at the older Keronian, while he continued to snicker. "He looks like a weirdo!"

"Peroro-kun…" Doyuyu began to warn.

"Kuku…you're no prize yourself, kid." Kururu countered, looking around a little at the purple frog. "You're obviously Captain's kid I can tell…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Peroro demanded angrily, but the evil genius ignored him as he looked up at Natsumi again.

"Pushing aside introductions; I'm here to see the Captain." Kururu stated, his face expressionless; no one being able to tell whether it was good or bad news.

"The stupid frog? He's in his room like he always is and always will be." sighed Natsumi.

"Sounds like nothing really changed in the least." Kururu commented as he began to walk inside, while the others followed him inside, with Natsumi closing the door behind them.

_Pero…that Kururu guy doesn't seem to be very nice…_ Peroro thought with a sigh as he watched Kururu.

"Kukuku…it's not polite to say things like that…or rather think." Kururu suddenly said as he turned around briefly to look at Peroro as if he had read his very thoughts.

"HE CAN READ MINDS?!" Peroro exclaimed in pure shock, greatly taken by surprise.

"Waves to be exact." The yellow Keronian corrected as he continued off, leaving a bewildered Peroro with Natsumi, Natsuki, and Doyuyu.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom of our own Keroro…one could easily guess what he was doing at the moment while locked up alone in the small room.

"Ah…with Pururu out and the kids playing, I'm free to build my Gunpla in peace." the sergeant sighed happily as he built about half of his mew model.

He froze however, at the sound of the knob turning on the door…meaning someone was coming in.

Quickly using the little time he had, the Keronian had immediately hid his Gunpla underneath his bed, just as the door had opened. "I-I was nothing! Just building Gunpla—No! Doing work as a mature—,"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw that the one he had expected it to be was not Pururu or Natsumi, but in fact the familiar yellow Keronian. "…Kururu?" He blinked in surprise; he was definitely the last one he was expecting to be behind the door.

"Long time no see, captain." Kururu greeted as he approached Keroro.

"Ah, always good to see an old comrade." Keroro said happily as he and Kururu saluted to one another.

"Kuku…I would say likewise if I even cared…but there's more to me coming here than just a simple visit." Kururu explained.

Keroro looked at him in confusion. "Eh? There is?"

The yellow genius snickered. "Kukuku…I'm really here because I am in search of two runaway Keronians." he said. "They need to be caught before any trouble happens here."

"Huh?! You mean like dangerous criminals?!" Keroro asked; a panic stricken look on his face. _They might steal my Gunpla!_

"Well…" started Kururu.

"Well, nonetheless: we shall need to capture these two Keronians!" Keroro interrupted; a sound of determination in his voice. "For the safety of my Gunpla—wait, I mean, the safety of the planet."

"Hmm…while you're doing that, I'm going to use my scanner to see if I pick up any trace of them." Kururu explained, already walking out of the room, without looking back.

Keroro watched as Kururu left the room, before saying silently to him self, _"Gero…of course, I'll do something after I finish building my new model."_ And with that, he began to return to his in-progress Gunpla model.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs of the Hinata home:

"Mom!" Natsuki called to her mother in the other room as she and her two Keronian friends were heading out the door to the backyard, "We're going to be playing in the backyard!"

"Alright…play nicely now!" Natsumi called back from the kitchen as she dried her hands with a paper towel, after finishing the rest of the dishes.

The red-head stretched out her arms. "Finally…I'll be able to sit down and relax." However, little did she know was that as she exited the kitchen, she was unknowingly being watched by an unseen Keronian with an Anti-Barrier on, hiding behind the corner of the hallway as the woman walked by.

"I wonder what's good on TV…" Natsumi wondered aloud as entered the living room, "Hmm…where's the remote?" she asked herself as she noticed that the remote was not in it's usual place by the TV and no where to be seen. "I bet those kids left the remote around here somewhere…"

She blinked as she noticed that the remote was just sitting on the ground on the other side of the room. _"Didn't notice it there…" _Just as she approached to pick it up; it seemed like a sudden trap had sprung as a sudden hole opened up below her without warning and fell through, screaming just as it closed up after her.

Hidden by the couch, the unseen Keronian could be seen watching what had unfolded, just before a triumphant smirk appeared on their face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, the two Keronian ninja known as Dororo and Koyuki, had just return to their small cabin home that resided away from the loud noises of the city and surrounded by many bamboo trees that were cloistered together.

"Phew…that sure was a hard day of training…" Koyuki sighed with a small smile as she and Dororo walked towards their home.

"I agree, Koyuki." Dororo agreed with a nod. "Perhaps tea would be best to regain our energy."

Koyuki looked at Dororo, smiling, stopping. "Tea would be great! Your tea always is the best!"

"Er…my tea isn't really that much…" Dororo said modestly as he stayed where he was, while Koyuki continued forward, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, blushing slightly.

He abruptly froze as his senses suddenly warned him of what felt like danger, which he was right as only a moment or two later, a sudden electrical blast shot out from between a few bamboo trees by an unseen shooter as it flew in the direction of an not yet aware Koyuki.

"Koyuki! Watch out!" Dororo immediately took action as he rushed to a confused Koyuki and pushed her out of the way of the blast, but not having enough time himself to move as it struck, electrocuting him, before collapsing onto the ground conscious, covered with soot and a puffed up afro on his head.

"Dororo!" the kunochi exclaimed in both shock and concern as she got to her feet and rushed to her husband's side. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"You should be watching out for yourself you know." a male voice had warned from close by.

"Who's there?!" Koyuki demanded as she spun around and began to reach for her katana, looking around for any movement from the attacker.

"Behind you."

Having little time to react, Koyuki felt herself struck herself by an electric current, pain exploding throughout her body as she collapsed on the ground like Dororo before her.

Everything seemed to have blacked out, just before the kunochi barely caught a glance of a set of feet approaching…

* * *

As we return again to the Hinata household, being completely unaware of what had happened to the others, Keroro held his newly finished Gunpla above his head proudly.

"Ah, it's finally finished, de arimasu!" Keroro announced happily. "I shall now savoir this great moment!"

Unfortunately for him, the door had suddenly opened to his room behind him, with Peroro, Natsuki, and Doyuyu peeking their heads through. "Hey, dad? We need to ask you something…"

"Eh?! Oh! Peroro!" Keroro put on a nervous smile as he quickly hid the Gunpla behind his back, while standing up to look at the three children. "What can I do for you? Is it something that has very little time consuming to it?"

"We came down to you, Keroro-san, because we can't find my mom anywhere." Natsuki explained as she approached the green frog with her friends. "She didn't say anything about her going out…"

"Gero? Natsumi-dono is missing?" Keroro questioned surprised, almost completely forgetting his Gunpla hidden behind his back.

"We were hoping you can help us find Natsuki-chan's mother." Doyuyu said, watching Keroro.

"Hmm…this may have something to do with those two Keronian escapees that Kururu mentioned…" Keroro speculated, remembering the events from earlier.

All three of the kids gasped. "You mean like criminals?!"

"That's what I think, though perhaps we can ask my previously Sergeant Major Kururu." The green Keronian suggested. "He should be down in his old lab."

"Ooh! We get to actually see more of the underground base?!" Peroro asked, excited.

"That's right!" Keroro replied. "Now let us be off soldiers! Er…I mean, children." he corrected quickly as the three children stared at him, blinking.

* * *

Only minutes later did they find themselves standing in front of the entrance to the yellow genius' lab as the young red-head and Keronians stared up at the strange entrance that resembled very much of the yellow frog.

"Pero…it looks like someone loves himself too much." Peroro muttered.

"No, he just has a big ego." Keroro corrected with a sigh, before approaching the lab door and pounding on it with his fist, calling out. "Kururu! Open up! We need to speak with you about something urgently!"

A familiar snicker filled the room just as the door to the lab opened up for the four. "Kukuku…you have entry, because I feel like it."

The three kids watched as Keroro entered the lab; all three exchanging quick nervous glances with one another, before Natsuki and Peroro followed quickly into the lab, while Doyuyu looked after them, nervous about entering the lab.

The frog looked around his surroundings nervously, before shaking him head and running after his friends. "Wait for me, Natsuki-chan and Peroro-kun!"

"Wow! Look at all these tricked out stuff!" Peroro pointed out excitedly as he looked around, while they approached Kururu at the end of the lab, where he sat in his chair in front of huge monitors.

"Kukuku…I'd be careful not to touch anything." Kururu warned as he turned his chair around to face everyone. "So…what's the problem? Anything on those two Keronians?"

"We can't find my mom anywhere, and we think it may have to do with those criminals!" Natsuki explained; a worried expression on her face.

"Interesting…when I tried to contact the hot-headed Corporal and assassin to tell them the situation—," He paused, doing a brief snicker. "…There were no replies…they were probably gotten to also."

Doyuyu gasped. "You mean something happened to my parents too?!"

"Gero…do you know what these two really want from us, Kururu?" Keroro asked seriously, looking at the Sergeant Major.

"Kuku…likely the—," started Kururu, but stopped as the alarm suddenly activated as he looked up in surprise, along with the others. "Ku?"

"What's going on?!" Peroro exclaimed, looking around, alarmed.

"Kururu!" Keroro looked at the yellow Keronian, who was trying to type something into the computer quickly. "What's happening?"

"It looks like they're hacking into the system and—," Kururu began, before suddenly all lights in the lab turned off in an instant. "…shutting us down."

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Peroro-kun!" Natsuki shouted, unable to see clearly enough in the darkness.

"Sorry! I can't see a thing!" Peroro snapped.

"I…I'm scared…" Doyuyu muttered, shivering.

It was just then the lights turned back on, everyone, except Kururu, looking back up in surprise again. "Huh?"

"Kuku…looks like the back-up generator is still operating." Kururu observed, trying to type on his keyboard.

"Ruru…Looks like we should have predicted that." a female voice had said from the other end of the room.

Everyone looked around as the door to the lab suddenly opened and two Keronians stood at the entrance, their appearances shadowed, with the others unable to tell what they look like.

"AHH! That must be them!" Keroro exclaimed in pure shock as he hid behind Natsuki.

"Aren't we supposed to be hiding?" Peroro asked, sweatdropping.

"Mumu…relax…we won't harm any of you…unless you don't cooperate." one of the other Keronians had spoken; sounding as though he was male.

"What do you want from us?" Natsuki demanded, trying to straighten up and not look afraid. "And what did you do to my parents?"

"A-And mine!" Doyuyu added, nervously.

"Ru…little harm has been done to them." the female Keronian assured as she and the other Keronian took a step closer to the others, who all tensed more.

"In exchange for their safe return…we ask for the Keron Star." the male one had said as he pointed to Keroro.

Keroro peeked his head around Natsuki, shocked. "Gero?! The Keron Star?!"

"Kukuku…" Kururu snickered, causing everyone's attention to shift to him as he stood up from his seat and approached the Keronians a little. "Thinking this is going too far, don't you think?"

"Of course not, ruru…" the female replied as she and the other Keronian started to approach the others more, their appearances becoming less shadowed as they came more and more closer.

"Mumu…Though of course…this is how our games are usually are…" the male said as they finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing their appearances.

The one who seemed to be female was a lime-green Keronian with eyes resembling those of Pururu, only a grey color with small spectacles covering a bit of her eyes. Her Keronian headgear was orange with what looked like the number 6, with a bigger one on her belly.

The other, being a male, was more of a yellow color than the female, with his own grey eyes similar to that of Keroro, shadowed a bit by his glasses, but still visible through them. His cap was dark green with a number 6 symbol like the female strangely enough.

Both were young as one could tell because of their tadpole tails and white covering most of their face, wearing headsets over where their ears were supposed to be and had small book bags strapped to their backs.

"Shouldn't you know us any better than that, dad?" both the Keronians asked in unison.

It seemed like the whole room froze in time briefly in shock, except for the two Keronians and Kururu, but Keroro and the kids exclaimed in complete shock. "DAD?!"

"Th-those are your kids?!" Keroro asked, staring at Kururu.

"Kukuku…right." Kururu replied, without any emotion in his voice.

"That's right…" the lime-green Keronian had said, smirking.

"…We're the children of Kururu…" continued the male Keronian.

"…Though we're better known as…" Both the Keronians seemed to have gestured to themselves in turn as they revealed their names. "Rururu." the female stated. "And Mururu." the male had said.

"We're the Devilish Twins!" They both said in unison again.

"You…don't look very alike though." Doyuyu muttered, sweatdropping.

"We're fraternal twins!" The supposed Twins snapped in anger at Doyuyu, causing him to fall over.

One of the Twins known as Rururu cleared her throat and stated, "Anyway…what's gonna be your answer?"

"Either we get the Keron Star…or bye-bye to your parents." Mururu muttered.

Everyone else seemed to have tensed more as they exchanged nervous looks, pondering one their only two options. After several moments, Keroro finally stepped forward, "…if you promise the return of my comrades and their wives' safety…I will keep my honor as a soldier and give you the Keron Star."

"What?!" the kids all exclaimed in shock.

The Twins smirked, looking pleased. "It's a deal…now hand it over."

Looking down, Keroro slowly peeled the golden star off his belly, before approaching the two young Keronians.

"Dad…no…" Peroro began to plead, trying to reach out and stop him.

"It…has to be done, Peroro." muttered Keroro, without looking at his son as he handed the Keron Star to Rururu, the one who had her own held out for it.

"Finally!" The Twins held the Keron Star above their heads in victory. "It's always! It's now…huh?!"

To their own shock, they saw that tape was on one side of the star, it had rough writing on the back of it, but could clearly be read as, 'Fooled ya!' "A…A fake?!" they both exclaimed.

"That's right, de arimasu!" Keroro said with a triumphant face as he pointed at them. "You actually received a joke Keron Star!"

"Kuku…and you fell right for it." Kururu stated from behind them as he pressed a button on a remote, snickering.

"Wait, what is that for?!" the Twins asked, but they screamed in shock as a sudden electric cage dropped over them, imprisoning the two Keronians inside. "No fair! You cheated!"

"Kukuku…no, that is just how I simply play my own game." Kururu corrected, snickering. "Kukukuku…"

"Face it! You lost!" Natsuki shouted as she and the others approached the cage. "Now give our parents back!"

The Twins scowled, but reluctantly replied, "…Fine." Mururu pulled out a remote of his own and pressed a button on it and in an instant, suddenly Natsumi, Giroro, Dororo, and Koyuki appeared in the room, all looking around in confusion.

"W-what happened?" Natsumi questioned, looking around.

"I don't remember a thing…" Giroro murmured.

"I also don't remember." Dororo admitted.

"Just a moment ago we were elsewhere…" Koyuki said.

"Mom! Dad!" Both Natsuki and Doyuyu exclaimed in joy as they ran to their parents and hugged them. "We were so worried!"

"Huh?" Both Dororo and Koyuki were bewildered just like Natsumi and Giroro were.

"Natsuki…can you tell us what happened?" Natsumi asked, looking back at her daughter.

Natsuki shrugged, smiling slightly as she turned in the direction of Rururu and Mururu trapped in the cage and everyone's attention turned to them.

"…Crap." the Twins just uttered.

* * *

Sometime later, upstairs of the Hinata Residence, everyone from before were gathered around the Twins who were still sitting in the cage, back to back to each other, crossing their arms, and not meeting the eyes of anyone out of anger and humiliation.

"What do you suppose we do with them?" Natsumi asked, glaring down at the Keronians.

"I say we give them a good punishment!" Giroro declared.

"Hey, come on!" Mururu whined, looking up at them. "We only came here, because we actually wanted excitement!"

"Yeah…_all_ the excitement happens here on Pekopon!" Rururu added; both sounding more like little children than the ones they encountered earlier.

"If I may speak up," Dororo piped up. "Perhaps it should be Kururu-dono who should be choosing the right course of action as they're his own children."

"Kukuku…I propose that they stay here and make it up for what they done by being my personal assistants." Kururu said.

"WHAT?!" Natsumi asked, enraged. "You are NOT staying here!"

"Kukukuku…might I ask what would happen if I don't stay here and control them?" the yellow Keronian questioned.

Natsumi slowly looked down at the Twins, who seemed to have smirked evilly as they snickered deviously. "Rururururu…" "Mumumumu…"

"A-Alright alright!" Natsumi reconsidered quickly, mostly out of fear. "You can stay! But downstairs in that stupid base of yours! _Without_ causing any trouble!"

"Deal." Kururu agreed as he pressed the same button on his remote from earlier to release the Twins from their prison.

"I'm really not too sure about those two staying here…" Natsuki whispered worriedly to her two friends.

"Pero…same here…" Peroro agreed.

"I feel so bad for you…I don't live here…" Doyuyu whispered, fearful.

All three friends gulped as they all looked in the direction of Rururu and Mururu, who in turn noticed them looking as they smirked once again and snickered again in unison. "We're going to have _so_ much fun together."

"We're not." the three friends all sweatdropped.

* * *

**Phew…such a wait for this chapter, huh? I was so caught up with my games that I got and playing them that I had little time to actually work on the chapter before. However, the last three nights, I was working to get this chapter completed, and I finally did! Whoot! It wasn't that I had trouble thinking of what Kururu's kids would be like; it was most of the plot for the chapter. In fact, I had the Twins created long before I even started the fanfic. And the on, these kids and Kururu shall be regular characters!**

**And some extra notes on this chapter is that the term 'fraternal twins' means that while two children are born at the same time, like twins, they don't end up looking much alike.**

**Rururu's and Mururu's symbols as mentioned are the number 6. Mostly the reason for the choice was, one: they're twins and should have the same symbol and two: both 'ru' and 'mu' in Japanese Wordplay mean 6, thus, their names mean '666', which you can guess now why they call themselves the Devilish Twins if you get the meaning ;) Aren't they evil little monsters like their father? XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
